Many devices these days include one or more removable entities, such as a subscriber identity module (“SIM”) card, that store information used (e.g., by a wireless network operator) to identify a subscriber of the device. Such devices include mobile telephones, tablet devices, computers, and other electronic devices. Oftentimes, an owner of a device may desire to eject a removable entity from the device (e.g., when sending the device in for repairs or traveling to a foreign country that supports the storage medium, but not the device). However, typical devices employ removable entity ejection systems that require the user to perform a manual action (e.g., inserting an ejection tool into the device), which may be disadvantageous. For example, during a manual ejection procedure, the user may damage the removable entity or even the device. Further, because the removable entity may store identification information pertaining to the owner of the device, the removable entity may be subject to theft by anyone with physical access to the device. That is, in addition to, or in lieu of, stealing the device, a thief may access personal information stored in the removable entity, even if the device's user interface is locked or inaccessible (e.g., by password protection). Accordingly, there is a need to improve current removable entity ejection system designs for ejecting storage media from electronic devices.